Bleach Drabbles
by Anyone But Sasuke
Summary: I'll take requests: any pairing.
1. Dream

Title: Dream

Rating: T

Pairing/Characters: Rukia/Renji, Byakuya

Word Count: 127

Warnings: Fluffy like a SHEEP!

Summary: This has to be a dream

Dedication: Nee-chan

A/N: I've always wanted to put whimsical in a story.

He had to be sleeping. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten the courage to whisper those three little words in Rukia's ear as they spun in circles to the whimsical music, the melody that held each dancer to it's pattern.

And he had to be dreaming, because she had slipped her arms tighter around his neck, bringing her closer to his face, and lips. But here, they couldn't kiss. Not for the first time with his captain and her brother watching, who happened to be one and the same, and now he wasn't so sure it was by accident. 

But in their ears, the music changed, no longer capturing them inside the dream, but freeing them to the limits of something that neither failed to recognize.


	2. Ghost Car

Title: Ghost Car

Rating: Teen

Word Count: 430

Warnings: slight yaoi, boys kissing, you know, the good stuff ;)

Summary: Ichigo is dying, and his hollow half won't let him.

Dedication: gadzooks97 for requesting it

A/N: The others are coming soon. This is just the one that popped into my head as soon as I read the request. Oh, and the second paragraph is the ramblings of a dying man, sorry if it's OOC.

He knew he was dying as he lay in the grass, gasping for air as his blood painted the world red. His mind couldn't quite grasp the irony of the situation: he had defeated Aizen, Ichimaru, and so, so many more. To be dying now as a result of a drunk driver was just insulting.

Although…who knew shinigami could be hit by cars. Maybe it was a ghost car? Could cars die? He had never seen any in the Soul Society….maybe cars didn't become hollows, so they didn't need konso! Ichigo closed his eyes. His dad should have been a mechanic. Because then the pain of not being able to save his son might not be as strong…

_King,_ His hollow side lured him into their world. But this time, there was no Zangetsu to fight over, and Ichigo still lay dying on the side of the building. This time, his world was fading, and he wanted to smile. He knew this meant he had accepted his death.

"_King_!" The hollow was persistent, shaking his colored version's shoulder.

"Go away. Can't I die once without you here?" the orange haired teen growled.

"_No."_ A fire burned in the hollow's eyes, one that Ichigo knew all to well. "_Because you cannot die!"_ The hollow leaned in, fastening his lips to Ichigo's.

Ichigo gasped and sat up, knocking the other boy back. To angry to notice that his world had stopped fading, he glared at his albino self. "What the hell was that for?!?"

The hollow grinned. "_I'm keeping you __**here**_." And with that, he knocked Ichigo back to the ground, kissing him fiercely. Ichigo found himself responding, whether by accident or by choice he'd never know. He knocked the hollow's arms out from underneath him, and flipped them over so he was on top.

After all, he was **King**.

"_That's it, don't stop fighting,_" the hollow gasped out, and Ichigo growled softly as he bit the other's ear. Faintly, he was aware of several sets of arms picking his soul up, but none of that mattered. Slowly kissing down his other half's neck, he bit down on a spot he _knew_ was tender. The hollow moaned, and Ichigo felt his world slip away from him, but in a good way. The right way. His chocolate brown eyes blinked open, only to find Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryu smiling down at him.

"You lived," Orihime told him, and Ichigo felt the hollow sigh in relief. He did too. After all, how could he love the other boy if he was completely dead?


	3. Power Struggle

Title: Power Struggle

Rating: T

Characters: Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rukia, Kon

Word Count: 312

Warnings: I KILLEDED THEM!!!!!!! *bawls*

Summary: Ichigo's gone crazy.

Dedication: To the people I thought requested it but actually didn't. I'M SO SORRY!

A/N: I am sick and not responsible for this…………….

It all started sometime after Grimmjow lost his powers. All of them. Zip, zilch, nada. For some reason, Ichigo and Rukia had taken him in, although it was probably because of Ichigo's insane father. The man had some weird obsession with the ex-Espada's hair, which just creeped him out.

But like I said, it all started after Grimmjow lost his powers. He preferred to hide in Ichigo's room to avoid Isshin, and early one Saturday morning he woke up to see Rukia give Ichigo some weird candy. Thinking nothing of it, the man went back to sleep.

Not twenty minutes later, he woke up again, or rather……….well…was jumped on until he woke up. Literally jumped on.

"THIS IS FOR THROWING ME OUT THE WINDOW LAST WEEK YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Ichigo hollered as he treated his guest like a trampoline.

Grimmjow threw the boy into the wall, then held his hand to Ichigo's throat. "What. The. Hell." He hissed, ready to kill the orange haired annoyance. Ichigo squeaked, then managed to dash past into the bathroom. Grimmjow followed. After all, no one woke him up and got away with it.

Woke him up? Even worse.

And so, Grimmjow spent his day chasing Ichigo to get revenge. But the boy was so fast! Grimmjow didn't remember Ichigo ever running like this.

When they arrived home that evening, Rukia was waiting at the door. She was wearing a red glove, and slammed that fist into Ichigo's gut. The weird candy flew out of Ichigo's mouth, and Ichigo collapsed for a moment before getting up again. Grimmjow slammed him into the wall again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo yelled, kicking the blue-haired man back.

"If you _ever_ use me as a trampoline again," Grimmjow threatened.

Ichigo glared. "What are you talking about?!?! I had a mod soul in my body all day!"

Well, that explained a lot.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I BUTCHERED THEM!


	4. Dreamer

Title: Dreamer

Rating: k+

Characters: Ichi/Nel

Word Count: 330

Warnings: Spoilers, sort of. Other than that there are none really, unless you see this as a bit pedophile-ish.

Summary: She had her heart set on him.

Dedication: bob115, for requesting this and being my first reviewer

A/N: I decided to buckle down and get all of the requests done. Sorry these took me so long.

It was love at first sight. One-sided love, sure, but Nel wasn't an idiot. She had dreams sometimes, of a pretty lady with her hair and mask, so it had to represent her future. And until then, she would teach him just how to handle kids.

Not that he needed much instruction. He held her when she cried, and told her stories at night. He taught her the important things, like how to annoy Uryu, and how to become friends with Yachiru. He bought her ice cream on hot days and hot chocolate on the cold. More importantly, he helped Urahara create her a gigai that grew with her body, so that she could be a real kid, and introduced her to his family so she would have some stability (although they provided more humor than anything).

He also taught her the things he would never know that he had, like boys had a nice scent even if they didn't mean to, but that didn't mean their feet couldn't stink, and that holding someone's hand on a cold day would be enough to keep her warm.

And one day, he took her to Orihime, who tried to fix the crack in her mask. Combining three powers (Nel's will, shunshun rikka, and super glue), they fused it back together, and she transformed into the beautiful woman from her dreams.

She still held his hand on the way home, and he had been forced to explain to his family that their little Nel-chan was a ghost, and had been sick, but now she was better. Then he and his father had gotten into a fight about being perverted, and Yuzu had pulled her into the kitchen to make cookies.

That night, he met her on the roof, and she taught him something he had never taught her (good thing, too, or he would have been a pedophile). And as their lips met, Nel had never been more glad to know Ichigo Kurosaki.


	5. Bien et du mal

Title: bien et du mal

Rating: Teen

Word Count: 108

Warnings: yaoi, sort of disturbing themes

Summary: You never can choose who you love

Dedication: nendo-chan for requesting it. Sorry, I tried to make it really funny, but they wouldn't let me

It really was no fair.

Really. There were hundreds of others he could be paired with (and he knew this for a fact. He _knows_ about the internet), but he had to fall for a pink haired, sadistic, psychopath with golden eyes.

He is no stranger to the fact that love hurts, but under the morphine he cannot feel anything at all. And as his body is replaced, piece by piece, he cannot complain. And when Szayel holds his still beating heart in his hands, Uryu no longer thinks about fair and unfair. There is only right and wrong, and by the _gods_, this has to be right.


	6. Wish You Were Here

Title: Wish You Were Here

Rating: T

Characters: UlqiGrimm

Word Count: 182

Warnings: Character Death, spoilers

Summary: You are the only one left.

Dedication: yume girl 91 and Vixxi

There was a time when you would have been called brothers. That was back when you were hollows, the lowest of the low. Do you remember when you ate the soul of that high ranking actress? Good times, those were.

But the call for power was too high for him, and you followed willingly. You wouldn't, couldn't, leave him. And you became stronger than him. You also became something to him that was much, much more than a brother, and it was so _right._ You may have still been hollow, but he took so much of that away.

But both of you thought you had forever, didn't you. It led to arguments, fights that quickly spiraled out of control. You were so _angry_.

But his obsession was quickly turned elsewhere, and now he's gone. Your skin feels cold, and he's gone. You can't breathe, and he's gone.

Gone, gone, gone.

You would give anything to have him lay beside you again, to have him explore again, to have him kiss the tip of your thumb with that burning look he had.

Gone.


	7. Pickle Queen

Title: Pickle Queen

Rating: K+

Characters: IchigoMashiro

Word Count: 67

Warnings: Fluffy like a sheep. Crappy, because this was the only thing in my head

Summary: All she remembers….

Dedication: gagboy

"God, I want pickles," she said, opening his fridge. "Don't you have any pickles? I miss pickles so much from when I was alive…"

He started. "You remember that?"

"Nope," she told him cheerfully. "I just miss pickles, and no one else understands."

He tried to keep a smirk off his face. "No one ever understands you."

She frowned and kicked his shin lightly. "Meanie."

He laughed.


	8. Melt

Title: Melt

Rating: T

Characters: Izuru/Hitsugaya

Word Count: 165

Warnings: yaoi

Summary: He had no idea why there were so many presents showing up in his office.

Dedication: MOONLIGHT FOX

A/N: Not the first one I posted tonight. Check out Dreamer and the others first if you haven't already done so.

It was the last straw when the flowers appeared on his desk. Really, he wasn't a girl. Toshiro….er….. Captain Hitsugaya stood slowly, each flower freezing into delicate sculptures of ice. He swept down the hallway, scaring even Matsumoto out of his way. His eyes were glaciers, and he was absolutely terrifying as he strode to the third division offices.

"I wish to speak to your lieutenant," he snapped at the poor secretary, who nearly peed herself running to get Izuru. Toshiro stormed after her, nearly freezing everything behind him.

The poor girl was swept aside, and Toshiro shut the door in her face. Then he turned to face the bane of his existence.

"Izuru! I demand to know why the hell you are sending me _flowers_, and _chocolate_, and underwear goddammit!"

A second later, he was being slammed against the door. "Isn't it obvious?" came the whisper in his ear. Lips met his own, and for a little while Toshiro forgot how to be cold.


	9. Ranking, Moonlight

Title: Ranking

Rating: K+

Characters: one sided Toshiro/FemIchigo

Word Count: 116

Warnings: angst

Summary: How could she ever love him?

Dedication: RandomYawn- your username made me yawn again. And I wrote two of these for you because my muse decided to rear her ugly head.

It wasn't that he didn't love her. Every time he saw her his heart skipped a beat, every time she smiled he felt like smiling back. She was beautiful, a goddess, a warrior, and all he wanted to do was be at her side. But there was no way she loved him, because how could she? The midget captain of the tenth division, the boy that her younger sister had thought was the same age as her, the kid with the funky hair and the coldest disposition this side of the moon….. She wasn't meant to be his.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," he snarled, because every time she called him Toshiro it broke his heart.

Title: Moonlight

Rating: K+

Characters: Toshiro/FemIchigo

Word Count: 143

Warnings: angst, fluff, cheese

Summary: She hates waiting for the Gotei 13 to make it's decisions.

Dedication: RandomYawn

She stood on a hill, staring down at the Soul Society. She didn't like it when they kept her here, if only because it meant she couldn't escape when she needed it.

"Kurosaki." His cold voice sounded behind her, and she spun around.

"Toshir-……Captain Hitsugaya." She paused, the taste of his last name on her tongue proving itself to be foreign and wrong. "What do you want?"

He frowned slightly. "What's wrong, Kurosaki?"

She giggled softly. "That's Ichigo to you."

"Ichigo. What's wrong?"

She smiled weakly. "Nothing, sir. I just….I'm slightly homesick, and tired of being in love without knowing if the feeling is returned."

He was defiantly frowning now. "So tell whoever you're in love with. You'll never know until you ask."

She _shunnpo_'d to his side, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you, _taicho_."

"That's Toshiro to you."


End file.
